


I L-Love You

by PureBlood_Prevell (TMG60Max)



Series: I Care. [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mix of reality and Fiction, Real people, Slow Build, fake events, real places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/PureBlood_Prevell
Summary: ..."Max, I l-love you."





	I L-Love You

_1950 Pacific Ave_  
_3rd Floor_  
_Room 110_  
_Around Noon_

Max's Pov

I wake up after his last talk, trying to information out of me. I am extremely tired and just want more sleep but I can't, not with him watching me. He comes up to me and smacks me in the face.

"Why did you do that for?" I ask of him. He just laughs like the insane person he is. Jim pulls a chair right in front of mine.

"I need information Max, either you give it to me or I will hurt Laura. I have my people on standby waiting for an order to kill" Jim says. I plead out no and not to kill Laura. I plead out over and over. I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached while on a job or not. The number one rule of my work is to not get attached.

"Oh I see, you got attached. You know you shouldn't have but you love her too much now. Just like how Sherlock loves John. And now you want her too much to continue the job normally. You start to fail your job and you get injured because of it. Laura almost died cause you almost did. She has almost let 4 kids die because of her hands, and she couldn't handle your death if she needed to. She loves you too much, you both got attached and now that's gonna end her life. Sebastion, give the order to attack, but only with spectators." Jim says.

"No, please, don't kill her" I plead out, knowing that I still had an advantage. I could text laura if I needed to.I still plead out for pleasing purposes to please Jim. He laughs and walks out the room, closing and locking the door. I pull out my phone and text 2 people, Mycroft and Laura.

_YMCA Camp Seymour_  
_Staff Housing_  
_Around Noon_

Laura's Pov

when I wake up I have 2 messages, one video, and one text. I watch the video first. The video is of Jim Moriarty taunting me by showing me Max, bloodied. and then he says that he's coming for me and shows his face. I imprint it into my mind so I can recognize it when I see it. I forget about the text message. I go into the bathroom and splash some water on my face, I don't look into the mirror in fear of seeing how bad I truly look. I grab a cloth and wipe my face off. I realize that nobody is here for me to help me down the stairs. I then realize that they left a cane to help me walk, for rehabilitation. I grab it, and my phone. and head outside. I walk down the stairs with only a tad bit of trouble. I walk down that hill and into the dining hall where lunch is happening. I walk into the hall itself and start heading to the staff table. Katie notices me and yells out.

"Laura!" She yells out. With that, everyone realizes I'm here and the dining hall goes silent.

"Go back to eating please," I tell the hall. Rita comes over to me and tries to help me but I push her off me. I start to walk with my cane and the staff looks at me with astonishment, realizing what I am doing.I get to the staff table and sit down. That's when I remember the text message.

"Don't go to the dining hall unless you are the only one there, Moriarty is coming quickly!" it read. I then realize my big mistake. I sit there and think about it. That's when seconds call happens. Katies finishes and it gets loud in the dining hall again. I get up and go and get some food from the kitchen. On my way back to the table someone jumps down from the ceiling and grabs me, I drop my plate as the attacker puts a knife on my neck.

"Let me go!" I yell out. That yell starts to get peoples attention as if dropping the plate didn't get their attention already. People start yelling out my name. I struggle to escape the hold the man has on me. Katie tries to come closer to me but gets stopped by another attacker from the ceiling aiming a gun at her. The kids scream an try to run but the doors to the lobby are locked shut. The teen leaders and some of the adults get all of the kids into one corner and stand guard, protecting them. I get dragged into the middle of the hall and get pressed into the ground to where I am sitting on my knees. That's when everyone goes even more wrong. I hear laughing.  
I turn and look at the source.

"Jim Moriarty. Finally here. I see it took a couple of house to get here" I say I look at the ground and not at Jim, not wanting to see the insanity in them. He walks over to me and sits on the tips of his toes. He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

"Ah, you think you can save her, well you cant. You see this, I can end her life at any time, and yet you would live with her death on your hands because couldn't save her." He says, pulling out a phone, showing me a photo of Max in the same predicament I am in, with a knife close to the artery in her neck.

"Let Max go!" I yell at him. He then takes the knife from the one holding me and stabs me in the thigh. I cry out in pain. I try to reach out and grab my leg to put pressure on my injury but my hands are being held behind my back. I cry out again as another wave of pain comes as he pulls the knife out of my leg. If I don't put pressure on it, I will die out from blood loss. I look at me at my friends. I see them all being held with some sharp object or gun pointed at a lethal place. I look at the students, teen leaders, and adults. The look they give me is one of confusion and remembrance of what I told them.

"Please, Just let Max go, you can kill me just let her go back," I ask of him. He just stares into my eyes as I plead with him over and over again. He doesn't realize that there was a hidden message in the text Max sent. The message was to stall and try not to get hurt while waiting for Mycroft to get there and capture Moriarty.

"You really think that can work, to save her. Well, you are wrong, pleading won't do a thing. Why? because they are just words." Moriarty says. He looks around at everyone. at the kids, the staff, and then back to me.

"Oh so many lives, so easy to end. One word Laura, One word can save them all but kill Max. Or you can let me kill you and I will let everyone live. Choose wisely" he says to me. I look at the ground. I look at the terrified kids and teen leaders, my friends and the other staff, the teachers and the parents. I spot Mycroft in the distance with Max right beside him. She must have gotten picked up on Mycroft's way here.

"I have my choice. I choose... Kill me, Let them live. Its the last sacrifice I can make for them" I look at the ground not seeing the shocked faces staring at me. Moriarty stabs the knife into my abdomen and my lung, knowing that I would choke on my own blood. He lets me fall to the ground shoving the knife further into my lung. Black spots cover my vision as I see Moriarty calling to let Max go, unknown to him, he is just confirming his capture. Mycroft breaks into the dining hall and takes down one of the biggest criminals in history. Max, Rita, Katie, and Diana run over to me. I reach out for Max's hands and find them quickly enough. Rita starts to patch up my leg with the medical kit that Lucas just brought over to me. The teen leaders and adults take the kids to the cabins and let the staff deal with me. They try to pry Max away from me but she wouldn't allow it. Max stays by my side as I lose blood at a fast pace. That pace slows down as people flip me over and puts pressure on my wounds. I cry out as someone pulls out the knife in my lung, not knowing that it would speed up my death. I start to cough up blood as it fills up my lungs. Mycroft then shouts that the eta for the ambulance is 1 minutes. I cough more blood as I squeeze Max's hand to get her attention. She turns and looks at me.

"M-max," I say coughing up more blood. She leans down to better hear me over the shouting. My hearing starts to cut off and I start to get black spots in my vision even more now.

"don't talk Laura, you're going to be ok," She says, grabbing one of my hand with both of hers. I look down my body and at the faces trying to keep me alive. They look at me and see me starting to black out and that I am getting paler by the second. They start to work harder at keeping me alive despite the blood currently flowing into my lung. I gasp for air as my lung is almost full.

"M-max," I say quietly, gasping for air as I say my last words before I die."

"Max, I l-love you." I say before darkness takes its hold on me and I become limp in her hand. I cant hear anything, feel anything, see anything.


End file.
